This invention relates to electrophoresis and in particular to a novel receptacle or apparatus useful to remove and collect charged particles of biological substances from gel slices in concentrated fashion with a minimum of undesirable fluid in the resultant concentrate.
A great number of electrophoresis devices exist taking advantage of the well known principle that charged particles suspended between poles of an electric field tend to migrate toward the pole whose charge is opposite to that of a given particle.
The so-called horizontal and vertical gel slab arrangements, examples of the use of the above principle, are utilized to separate charged particles.
In contrast, the present invention deals with elution and collection of particles of biological substances in concentrated form by means of electrophoresis hereinafter termed electroelution.
Classically elution of biological from electrophoresis gels is accomplished by extraction or electrophoresis using dialysis bags.
Extraction procedures are cumbersome, time consuming and ineffective.
Electroelution using dialysis bags is untidy, subject to bag leaks or bag tie leaks. Frequently, particles desired to be recovered adhere stubbornly to membranes after requiring current reversal to obtain release (frequently only partial release) leading to poor levels of recovery and unsatisfactory results.
In this background, the present invention provides a recovery apparatus that avoids the use of dialysis bags eliminating the potential for leaks and avoids the difficulty of gaining material release from membranes.
Therefore it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved electroelution device or apparatus.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a novel fluid system within the device.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a novel valve structure useful in the fluid system.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an electroelution device operable to remove charged particles from gel slices where the particles are collected in concentrated fashion with a minimum of liquid present in the resultant concentrate.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a compact, accessible, convenient electroelution device that provides excellent operational visibility and is readily dismantled for cleaning.